The Saiya-jin That Stole Christmas
by regnum
Summary: Umm...well, what lengths is 'a certain saiya-jin' willing to go to to prevent Christmas from happening? I know it isn't christmas...anyway, I don't think it's all that great but review it and let me know! [Smabbi-san]


# The Saiya-jin that Stole Christmas

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is not nor ever has been mine. I am no creative genius; hence I am not able to create a manga as wonderful as DBZ. (However I do own a rubber chicken…*sigh* there is no rubber chicken…I DON'T EVEN OWN A RUBBER CHICKEN!!!!!)

A/N: This fic is especially for Smeegee – san who in a moment of insanity, requested it. I guess you could kinda say it's dedicated to her. (Okay wait…it is.) ^.^ Don't you love Christmas fics? Tis the season to be jolly and make up fun stuff about your favourite anime. Just a warning…OOC…really bad OOC…but it's funny. (Well I think it is…) Review it please…reviews help me write. (Really they do!) 

%  %

# The Saiya-jin that Stole Christmas, AKA: Piccolo's Elvish Christmas

"VEGETA!!!!" The saiya-jin winced pausing in mid-air. The ki blast he had fired whilst training continued on its course around the gravity room and hit him in the back. Distracted, he hadn't even raised a ki shield. The prince fell to his knees, bloody and bruised. Coughing slightly he slowly climbed to his feet and turned the gravitron off. Stepping outside of his training arena, he came face to face with his mate. Or as he liked to call her: The woman. 

The scowling saiya-jin growled. "This is the third time you've interrupted my training this week woman!" 

Bulma just ignored her husband's comments. "Well? Are you ready to go?" She asked blithely.

"Nani? Go where?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. He had learnt long ago that if his mate wanted to take him anywhere, it usually involved dressing up or shopping. And he hated both with a passion.

"Christmas shopping! C'mon Veggie-chan you have to get ready!" Bulma squealed excitedly. She paused to survey her husband's numerous cuts and bruises and his tattered clothing. "Go get changed!" She ordered. 

"NO! I am _not_ going shopping with you woman! I have _been_ shopping with you." Vegeta shuddered at the memory. "I have done nothing that deserves torture and have no desire to repeat the experience." He crossed his arms stubbornly, satisfied that he had made his point clear. As the Saiya-jin no Ouji, no woman had the right to question his behaviour.

"Oh yeah?" Bulma asked, a dangerous gleam in her eye.

%  %

Less than an hour later, Vegeta found himself burdened by the numerous parcels and packages Bulma had deemed worthy enough to be given as presents. Of course there was the odd item for her, but they were _mostly_ Christmas gifts. "Stupid woman." Vegeta muttered angrily. 

"I heard that Veggie-chan." Bulma warned from her position at the perfume counter where she was sniffing her wrists experimentally. 

A slight blush crept up the saiya-jin's cheeks. "How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that in public woman!" He hissed. 

Bulma did what was customary when it came to comments from Vegeta that she didn't agree with. She ignored him, this served to make the prince angrier. At this point he was silently cursing his stupidity. He should have remembered that around this time every year, his baka mate would pull him away from his training and drag him around to shop for gifts. He didn't see the point in this practise. Why waste precious training time? 

"Here you go Vegeta!" Bulma sang cheerfully, adding another package into his ever-growing pile. 

"Feh…who's that for?" 

"Chi Chi." Bulma replied as a store display in the far corner caught her eye.

"You're purchasing things for Kakarott's mate? Why?" Vegeta demanded, disgusted. 

"Because it's Christmas. And because Chi Chi's my friend, friends like to show their appreciation by giving gifts." Bulma explained. Vegeta returned to muttering under his breath. 

%  %

"Vegeta!!" Bulma called at her husband's retreating back. 

"What now woman?!" Vegeta yelled back, not bothering to turn around. 

"Just where do you think you're going?" Bulma demanded.

Vegeta grunted in reply. "To train."

"Oh no you don't!" His wife exclaimed making a grab for him. "Come back here! You're helping me decorate the house!" 

"WHAT!?"In the saiya-jin's opinion this was going way too far. Twelve hours of endless shopping and little food he could handle. But he drew the line at covering the house in shiny, foil decorations and useless baubles. "NO! This is a job for a baka!" He sneered at his wife. "Only a foolish human woman like you would get caught up in such a stupid holiday! Henceforth I, as the Saiya-jin no Ouji declare that no one in this house will be celebrating the infantile human holiday known as Christmas!" 

Bulma's eyes narrowed in anger. "Of all the arrogant… if you don't want to celebrate Christmas then _you_ can leave!!" She screamed at her husband. 

Vegeta growled threateningly but Bulma wasn't shaken, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. "Maybe I will!!" He shouted in reply. 

"Fine." Bulma said in a dangerously calm voice. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Here's the door, use it."

%  %

Vegeta sat sulking on a rock. _'Oooh…she makes me so mad…' He scowled viciously and blasted a nearby squirrel. He considered eating it but couldn't be bothered, preferring to concentrate on his anger. __'Bah! Stupid Christmas, foolish humans that celebrate it and silly sentimentalities! It's enough to make me sick! What I need is a good spar.' He levitated into the air and flew off in search of the only other saiya-jin on earth. _

%  %

"KAKAROTT!!" Goku looked out the window and waved happily. Vegeta growled under his breath. Sometimes he could swear that the third class baka wasn't even saiya-jin. Unfortunately he was the only person on the cursed planet that was worth a good fight. 

Goku leaned out the window with a goofy grin on his face. "Hey Vegeta! Wanna help us decorate the tree?" 

"Oro?!" Vegeta's eyes bugged out. "Tree?! Kakarott! What kind of fool are you?!" He asked in disdain.

"A Christmas fool!" Goku's smile grew wider. "Get into the Christmas spirit Vegeta!" 

"CHRISTMAS SPIRIT?!" Vegeta growled, grinding his teeth. He began to power up. "Come out and _fight_ Kakarott! I'll teach you a thing or two about _Christmas spirit_!" He snarled. 

"Aww man!" Goku looked out the window then looked back in the house. He really wanted to spar with Vegeta, he was saiya-jin after all. But Chi Chi would be mad if he did. Plus he enjoyed decorating the tree, especially the tinsel. "Sorry Vegeta, I promised Chi Chi that I'd help her with the tree. After that we're going shopping for presents." 

"ARRRGH!!! You're no better than a low class human!" Vegeta screamed before flying away. 

%  %

"Bah! Humans!" Vegeta blasted a tree, turning it into toothpicks. A brilliant plan began to form in his somewhat intelligent saiya-jin brain. _'The baka humans will have nothing to celebrate if there is no Christmas…' Smirking evilly, Vegeta decided to put his plan into action. _

%  %

Bulma yawned, making her way down the stairs. Vegeta hadn't come home last night, but that was to be expected. The prince had far too much pride to return that quickly, Bulma was used to it and far from worried. She knew that he would eventually return. He'd sulk for a while, but as soon as he was hungry he would come back and eat, then he would insult her cooking. She pressed the button on the remote. Bulma was a creature of habit and she enjoyed watching the morning news. 

The newscaster's solemn face filled the screen. "In local news; there was a robbery at the Satan City Department Store last night. The thief made off with thousands of dollars worth of Christmas decorations and also managed to steal all of the Christmas displays, including the twelve-foot Christmas tree in front of the store. There was no surveillance camera footage as a alleged malfunction caused all the cameras to explode."

"Hmm…who would want to steal Christmas decorations?" Bulma mused out loud. She filled a mug with coffee. She took a sip as she turned so she could see her work of art. With the kids help she had managed the get the tree up and decorated. _'Too bad Vegeta missed it…' What she saw caused her to scream. She dropped the mug onto the tile floor, breaking it and spilling coffee everywhere. _

Trunks was on his way to the bathroom when he heard his mother's scream. Remembering the trouble filled days of his youth, he instantly powered up and flew downstairs. He managed to smash through a door in the process, leaving only splinters behind. "Mom?! What is it? Who wants to steal the dragonballs and become ruler of the world this time?!" 

Bulma turned to face her son, a shell-shocked expression on her face. "The t-tree…" 

Trunks's eyes flew to where the tree had been standing. "What the HFIL!?" He yelled in anger. The tree, decorations and all the presents were gone. 

%  %

Gohan stared wearily at the espresso maker. _'Mmm…coffee' Normally he wouldn't have been this tired, especially since it was the holidays and school was out so he no longer had to work. But his father had turned up last night and had insisted on decorating the entire house. Memories of the bags and bags of tinsel the older saiya-jin had been carrying were enough to give him the shivers. _

Gohan took a gulp of his coffee, the last he remembered every corner of the house had been covered with tinsel. He didn't even want to think about the thousands of Christmas lights spread all over his house of his house. He was sure that someone was going to attempt to land a plane on the roof, mistaking it for the airport. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to sit at the table where the morning paper was waiting. He pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. and looked at the windowsill, blinked, then looked again. His father's smiling face sprung to mind.

_"You've got to have tinsel on the windowsill Gohan!" Goku protested. _

_"But Dad!" Gohan began to protest. "You run out of tinsel soon…" He said without much conviction. He could only hope that that would be so. _

_ _

_Goku looked at the ten black garbage bags filled with the glittery substance. "Hmm…you may be right…I know! I'll just buy some more!" Whistling, Goku began spreading the sparkly strands across the windowsill. Gohan sweatdropped and sighed, letting his father do as he wished. _

_ _

The demi saiya-jin looked around the house again. There was no sign of the colourful shiny decorations. No twinkling lights caught his eye. Even the tree was gone and the presents with it. "WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" 

%  %

The operator at the police station was swamped with phone calls and hundreds were flooding through the doors. Thousands of stolen goods reports were being filed and there had been a huge outbreak of kidnappings. It seemed that every store Santa had abruptly gone missing. Finally the chief of police called a meeting:

"Men," he said, "I seems that we have ourselves a grinch!" 

Several of the policemen chattered amongst themselves while others frowned. "A grinch?" A skeptic asked… sceptically. "And what, pray tell, is a grinch?" 

The chief of police growled low in his throat. He rapped the desk impatiently. "This is an emergency men! Christmas is in less than two weeks. We must retrieve the lost presents and the store Santas before then! If we don't, every child's dream of the perfect Christmas will be ruined!" The chief said passionately. "Now, I've called in a member of the Z-Senshi, the earth's special forces, to help us today." Instantly, all in the policemen in the room straightened in their seats and arranged their uniform. All wanted to make a good impression on whichever warrior would walk through the closed door. The door swung open…

…and in skipped Goku a big grin on his face and a tinsel 'crown' perched on his head. Everyone in the room sweatdropped. Goku looked around the room and a serious expression graced his features. "Men! There is no more tinsel left in Satan City!" The sweatdrops on each head grew bigger. "This is the last of the tinsel!" Goku indicated the 'crown' he was wearing. "This maniac must be stopped or we will never know the joys of shiny foil decorations again!"

%  %

" I just don't see how it could have happened!" 

"Mom calm down!" Trunks attempted to stop his mother's pacing. 

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?" Bulma shrieked. "Someone's out there stealing Christmas! My beautiful tree…the presents…THERE'S NO SANTAS IN THE WHOLE CITY!! To top it off…" Bulma looked at Goku, "Son-kun has gone crazy!" 

"Bulma?" Gohan asked. 

"Hai?" 

"Calm down!" Gohan turned to the reunited Z-Senshi, assuming the role of the leader, as his father was busy playing with tinsel. "Okay, dad's been fired from the police investigation. They think he's loony." He added with a stage whisper. Goku looked up and Gohan smiled innocently. "In addition to that, the police force wants the Great Saiya-man to take over. They want us to find him." 

"Um, Gohan? _You're_ the Great Saiya-man." Krillin pointed out. "We don't _need_** to look for you." **

"Err…heh heh…" Gohan said sheepishly. "I know, but I don't really want to -" 

Goten in the meantime was bouncing in his chair and waving his arms in the air. "OOH!! Me! Me!"

Trunks whacked him on the back of the head with a book. "Baka!" He muttered. 

"Hey!" Goten yelped, ready to pounce on his 'friend' and beat him up. 

"GUYS!!" 

"Oops. Gomen." The two teenage demi saiya-jins muttered remembering the serious nature of the meeting. Both settled for glaring at each other. 

"Goten?" Gohan asked. 

"Hmm?" His younger brother was too busy to pay attention, being engaged in a staring match with his lavender haired companion.

"GOTEN!!" Gohan roared, causing everyone to jump. "What did you want to say!?" 

"Huh?" The spiky haired demi saiya-jin looked at his older brother in confusion. The veins on Gohan's head and neck were popping and Goten knew that one wrong word would bring the wrath of Mystic Gohan down upon him. "Um…oh yeah! I'll be the Great Saiya-man!" 

Gohan's anger dissipated due to shock. He looked at his brother in disbelief. "What!? No! There's absolutely no way!" 

"Why not?!" Goten whined. 

"You'll disgrace the Great Saiya-man name. That's why!" 

Krillin turned to Yamcha, "Great Saiya-man name?" He whispered questioningly. The former desert bandit just shrugged. 

"Yeah!" Pan piped up in agreement with her father. "If _anyone_ should be the replacement Great Saiya-man it should be me! I'm his _daughter_!"

Goten stuck his tongue out at his fourteen year old niece. "Yeah? Well I'm his _brother_! What do ya say to that?"

"And on top of that… he's really mature!" Trunks said brightly. Goten just frowned at his friend. 

"Well my mom was the Great Saiya-man 2!" 

"SHUT UP!!!" The two bickering young people turned and found themselves face to face with a fuming Bulma. "Now that it's nice and quiet…" Bulma quickly took control again. "Gohan, you will become the Great Saiya-man again. Videl can help you as the Great Saiya-man 2." 

"Demo -"

"QUIET!" Bulma yelled, cutting off all arguments. She pointed at the three cowering youths. "As for the three of you, you can help me come up with a plan to capture this thief. Just in case the Great Saiya Team fails." She then turned to the older members of the team. "The rest of you will patrol the city." Everyone nodded mechanically, with the exception of Goku who was still absorbed in his tinsel and oblivious to all that Bulma said. 

"GOKU!!" Chi Chi yelled. When she received no answer she produced a huge frying pan, causing the rest of the Z-Senshi to cringe. Everyone sweatdropped when the 'strongest being in the universe' went flying. 

%  %

"I don't see the point in this…" Gohan muttered as he flew, on patrol, around Satan City. "There's nothing Christmas-y left to steal." His communicator beeped and he sighed. "Gohan here." 

"You're the Great Saiya-man now dear." Videl's tinny voice came through the 'watch'. 

Gohan rolled his eyes, secretly thanking Dende that his wife couldn't see. "Anything Videl?" 

"Gohan…"

He sighed again, "Gomen…Great Saiya-man 2." 

"Better." Videl said cheerily. "No, nothing. I'm over the department store now. Hang on a sec…there's a commotion going on down there…someone in black is being chased by store security. I'm going in. Great Saiya-man 2 out." 

"Videl! Wait for backup!" Gohan yelled in the communicator. It beeped, cutting him off. He groaned and began to fly in the direction of the store. 

%  %

"HALT!!" The figure cloaked in black turned his head upwards. What he saw made him curse under his breath. A figure dressed in resplendent green landed in front of him. "I am the Great Saiya-man 2! Defender of truth and justice in this city!" Videl struck the customary pose. She winced when her back clicked. "I'm not as young as I used to be, I am not a teenager anymore, I am not a teenager anymore." She murmured.

The black figure shot a thin ki blast at her. Videl gasped and ducked. "Ow!" She winced, twisting her ankle. When she looked back up, the figure was gone. 

"Vid-Great Saiya-man 2!" Her husband landed beside her, concern showing in his eyes. "Are you okay?" 

"Fine…OUCH!" Videl yelped when she stood on her hurt ankle. 

Gohan picked her up, being careful not to jar her injured limb. "Let's go back to Bulma's we need a new plan. This one isn't working."

%  %

"We WHAT?!" Trunks and Goten yelled in unison. 

"No way!" Trunks protested firmly. "I'm not doing it! I'd face the Buu again before I do that!" 

Unfortunately, neither of them counted on their mothers. Both women wielded power over Saiya-jins and demi saiya-jins alike. "TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!!!" Bulma yelled. Both the youths clapped hands over sensitive ears. "Put this on NOW!!"

"You too Son Goten!" Chi Chi added, brandishing a rolling pin for added incentive. Both the teenagers gulped and hurried to comply. 

%  %

"Ohh…aren't these cute?!" Bra squealed. "Like little fairies." 

"Hmph." Pan grumbled. 'That's cause they are fairy outfits! There was nothing in our sizes. Baka."

"Lighten up Pan." Bra giggled. "This is the coolest plan ever! Too bad papa isn't here…" 

"Just put these on!" Pan tossed a pair of elf ears to her friend. 

%  %

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!" 

"PLEASE!?" 

"NO! Leave me alone woman!" 

"But Piccolo -"

"NO! No, no, no!" 

"You have the ears for it!"

"ARRGGHH!!"

%  %

The entire room burst out laughing. Piccolo snarled at them, showing his coo-al pointy teeth. "Shut up all of you!" He yelled, not knowing whether to be embarrassed or angry. When Krillin followed him, the laughter intensified. The short man blushed. 

"Um…y-you look gr-great anata!" Juuhachigou stammered before bursting out laughing again. The normally calm former android was practically doubled over with laughter. 

Piccolo and Krillin were dressed identically in elf suits. The only difference was the colour. Krillin's suit was the traditional green and red. Piccolo, being green already was wearing blue and purple. Piccolo looked at the hoop suit. "How are we supposed to fight like this!!" He growled, the movement caused the bells on his hat to jingle. With a snarl he ripped it off. When the laughter didn't cease, Piccolo began to power up. "All of you shut up now!!" 

"Whoa! Piccolo calm down! We're just -" Goku snickered. "having a little – a l-little f-fun! BWAHAHAHAHA!!" Goku burst out laughing, his face was red from trying to hold the laughter in. 

Piccolo's fellow elves (Pan, Bra, Marron and Krillin) had to hold him back as he tried to rip Goku's head off. "LET ME GO!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!"

%  %

"I'm _not_ going out there!" 

Goten looked at his best friend, then down at the identical outfits they were wearing. Gohan was leaning against the wall, a scowl on his face. His lips were moving and Goten leaned closer so he could hear what was being said. 

"Backup plan… hmph! I'm going to killed the person who thought this up!" 

Goten decided that what his nii-chan was saying was not as important as deadly. Instead he decided that his friend was the more sane of his two companions. "It's not really _that_ bad Trunks." 

"I just don't see why I have to be Rudolf!!" The lavender haired demi saiya-jin wailed despairingly. 

%  %

"Okay. This is the plan." Bulma looked at the newly assembled Elite Z-Senshi and their costumes. Goku was Santa. It had taken a lot of effort to find a Santa suit in a city deprived of Christmas. So they'd had to improvise a little… the suit _almost_ fit him, you could only see a little of his ankles protruding from the bottom of him fur rimmed pant.And he could still breathe, just.Piccolo, Krillin, Pan, Bra and Marron were elves. Technically due to a lack in elf suits, only Piccolo and Krillin were the real elves. Pan, Bra and Marron were a mixture of elf and fairy. Gohan, Goten and Trunks were reindeer. Goten and Gohan were normal reindeer, but Trunks was Rudolf. He had a red light bulb on his nose that lit up when he pressed a button on his suit. Pan, Bra and Marron were snickering at him, causing his face to turn a colour that clashed with his hair. "This guy steals stuff to do with Christmas. Basically, you guys are bait. Fortunately, you can fight so you'll capture him when he attacks you. Any questions?" Bulma didn't wait for an answer. "Good!" 

%  %

It was dark and musty. There were at least fifty people crammed in the small space. They wore an assortment of either Santa suits or elf costumes. Most of them had been locked in two days ago but to the imprisoned it felt much longer. 

The door opened and a shaft of light fell over the cowed men and women. A long shadow then blocked the light. "MUWAHAHAHA!!!" Evil laughter echoed around the room eerily. The prisoners shook in fearful anticipation of the hideous torture that would follow. Television screens were lowered from the ceiling. In perfect synchronization they all flicked on and brightly coloured faces filled the screens.

"Hey! Hey are you ready to play? It's time to come and play with the Tweenies…"

"AHHHH!!!" Tormented screams filled the room intermingling with the insane laughter.

%  %

"HAH! Mush lil' doggies!" 

"You know, your dad is getting _way _too into this." Trunks muttered to Goten as a whip cracked above his head. "Who gave him the whip anyway?" Goten couldn't answer his friend, he was too busy trying to avoid being hit by the dreaded whip.

Meanwhile Bulma and Chi Chi were busy making sure the elves were in position. "OW!! Piccolo you're standing on my foot!" Bra complained. The green 'elf' muttered obscenities under his breath and moved.

"Piccolo!" Pan yelped. "My foot!" The Namek just sighed irritably and moved again. 

"Great!" Bulma said with a smile. "You guys look awesome!" She seemed completely oblivious to Trunks and Goten hopping up and down in a vain effort to avoid Goku's whip. Chi Chi noticed and smacked Goku on the head. Juuhachigou snuck up with a camera and quickly got a picture of the group much to their protest.

Bulma clapped her hands in an attempt to restore order. Surprisingly it worked and everyone quietened down. "Now then…" Bulma said approvingly as she surveyed her handiwork. "You all look very nice. OKAY GUYS BRING 'EM IN!!" 

Goten turned to Pan. "Bring who in?" He asked in a whisper, somehow knowing that he'd dread the answer. Pan just shrugged in reply. She was curious but cautious. A long line of children began entering the room. "WHAT?!" Goten yelped. "You didn't mention children!" Bulma conveniently ignored his outburst and continued directing parents and their offspring into an orderly line. 

"Line up kids. One at a time. Don't worry, you'll all get to see Santa." Bulma and Chi Chi began directing all the children towards Goku. "Pan! Bra!" Bulma hissed. "Give us a hand here!" Quickly all the 'elves'(except Piccolo who was meditating) began helping. 

%  %

"WHAT!" Furiously he crushed the remote control. Abruptly all the television screens turned off and the tormented wails began to subside. A few whimpers penetrated the silence every now and then. He left the room to plot his attack. 

The breeze from the door shutting caused the gaily coloured leaflet to flutter to the ground. Amidst the colourful pictures were the words "CAPSULE CORPORATION PRESENTS…SANTA!!" 

%  %

"Mommy why is that elf green?" 

"Hush dear." The mother took in Piccolo's green skin and the pointy teeth that showed every time he smiled. "The poor fellow obviously has a physical disability. Don't stare." She whispered to her son. Piccolo heard the entire conversation of course. (Why else would he have those pointy ears?) and had to use a stronger meditation exercise to prevent himself from attacking and maiming the woman. Just to be on the safe side Chi Chi chained him to some dinosaur that Gohan had found out in the wild. 

"How much longer is this going to take?" Pan muttered to Trunks as she handed another crying rugrat to Goku. Trunks wasn't paying much attention. As Rudolf, he found that he had several admirers and his 'nose' fascinated a lot of the kids. 

"HEY! Watch it! That's my eye! Off! Off! Get off me!" Trunks noticed the parents watching curiously and he grinned sheepishly. "Er…heh heh, there's a good little boy." He smiled winningly and placed the child on Santa's lap. 

"Mommy look! It's Rudolf!" Trunks turned to run, but the little girl tackled him and ended up sitting on his chest. She began to search for a button to turn his nose on.

"OW! Hey! Look…I'll get the - ouch! Kami! Watch it!" Pan suppressed a giggle as Trunks tried to detangle little fingers from his silky lavender strands. 

%  %

Videl nudged Chi Chi and pointed upwards. "There." She whispered. Chi Chi followed her daughter-in-law's outstretched finger towards the dark figure hovering above them. She gasped and began trying to get Goku's attention.

%  %

"So do you like tinsel?" 

"Huh?" The little boy asked looking confused. "Santa! I want a new bike!" 

"Yes, but tinsel…it's so shiny! Wouldn't you rather have that for Christmas?" Goku persisted. 

"WAAAAHHH!!" The child burst out in tears and Marron quickly removed him from 'Santa's' lap. "MOMMY!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!"

Goku sensed a familiar ki and turned his head skywards. Chi Chi was still trying to catch her husband's attention and had resorted to throwing a boot at him. Unfortunately the boot hit him on the forehead and knocked him out. Goku just managed to catch a glimpse of the black figure before the world around him faded. 

"Nuts! NUTS!" Chi Chi was literally hopping mad. Videl sweatdropped as she watched her mother in law jump up and down in frustration. The black figure landed in front of them. 

%  %

Gohan felt the rise in Videl's ki. When he saw the man land in front of his wife and his mother, he immediately took it upon himself to rescue, or at least help, them. Unfortunately he forgot that he had a harness attached to his back. (Bulma had wanted everything to be realistic.) He tripped and dragged Goten and Trunks down with him. The three demi saiya-jins landed in an ungraceful pile of arms and legs on the floor. 

Trunks was lucky to end up at the top of the pile. He began using small ki blasts to cut himself free from the offending harness. "TRUNKS! You baka! Get off me!" Goten shrieked. "You're heavy!" He complained. 

"Geez…a little patience please." Trunks successfully managed to cut the last of the harness. "There!" 

Both of the younger demi saiya-jins scrambled to their feet. Gohan had not been as lucky as them. He had ended up on the bottom of the pile and was out cold. "Oops." Goten muttered. "Oh well, was his fault anyway. Why was he in such a rush?" The other saiya-jin had no time to answer. 

"Uncle Goten!"  
  


"Nii-chan!" 

Two heads simultaneously turned in the direction of the voices. The elves were faster then the reindeer. They already had the perpetrator surrounded. However, Marron and Krillin were trying to wake Goku up and that only left Piccolo, Bra and Pan to attack. Trunks didn't doubt their ability to fight, but they didn't know how strong their opponent was. "Wait for us!" Goten called. 

"Baka! What about your brother? We don't know how strong this guy is!" Trunks snapped. 

"We have three super saiya-jins! That should be more than enough…and my dad can go level three!" Goten replied, itching to get to the fight. 

Trunks snorted. "Make that two super saiya-jins, your dad's out cold!" He pointed to the unconscious Santa. 

Goten observed his father and his brother. "We don't have time! Marron and Krillin can take care of it! Besides, two super saiya-jins are more than enough!" He flew towards the small group and Trunks followed with a sigh. 

%  %

** **

Trunks sent out his ki reading sense. If he could get a good estimation of his opponent's power, the entire battle would go a lot easier. The ki was familiar and definitely saiya-jin. Trunks stopped in midair. "Otousan?!" 

"NANI?!" The entire group facefaulted. Bulma fearlessly walked up to the black warrior and ripped the mask off. She revealed a rather annoyed, but embarrassed saiya-jin prince. Everyone sweatdropped. 

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's ear. "Would you like to tell me what you're trying to do?!" She screamed in his ear. Trunks and Bra both winced. They had heard their mother use this tone before. Both of them knew that it boded ill. 

Vegeta pulled his ear from Bulma's strong, but not superhuman, grip. "Baka woman!" He yelled in reply. He rubbed his ear, trying to dispel the ringing. "Christmas is a fools holiday! I have declared that Christmas not be celebrated! If you will not respect your Ouji, then you will all be punished!" The sweatdrops on the back of everyone's heads grew noticeably bigger.

"You are not Ouji! I swear you'd think after all these years you'd finally realise that all your 'people' consist of is Goku!" Bulma retorted. Trunks and Bra sighed, when their parents got started it was hard to make them stop. 

Vegeta growled dangerously. "I should be king of this planet! Kakarott -" 

Bulma borrowed Chi Chi's frying pan and hit him on the face. "He was making too much noise." She explained to everyone else. The sweatdrops enlarged again. She began dragging her husband off. "TRUNKS! BRA! We're going home! As soon as your father wakes up you can both help his clear up the mess he's made!" 

"What? Demo-" Bulma threw the frying pan over her shoulder, hitting Trunks. 

Bra looked at her unconscious brother. She let out a sigh. The rest of the Z-Senshi were staring at the drama that was her family, their eyes were so wide it looked like they would pop. She began to drag her brother off. "Merry Christmas Bra. Your father and mother are insane, your friends think your family is weird and your brother is an idiot." She muttered. 

~Fin~

© 2001-01-01

Smabbi-san

A/N: There! It's finally finished! *heaves a sigh of relief* I'm sorry I haven't updated Just One Wish but I've had a little writer's block. I wanted to write a Christmas fic as well. (Okay, I know it's after Christmas. Bear with my eccentricities.) Review it please! It wasn't as funny as I would have liked it to be…but I think it had its moments. Arigato! 


End file.
